


Кто, если не ты?

by wtfthewalkingdead2018



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfthewalkingdead2018/pseuds/wtfthewalkingdead2018
Summary: Когда Бет находит ножницы, она понимает: это знак.





	Кто, если не ты?

Когда Бет исполнилось пять с половиной лет, она остригла себе волосы почти под корень, а потом посмотрела в зеркало и горько заплакала, потому что стала уродиной. Она пыталась собрать с пола то, что еще несколько минут назад было её косой, когда в комнату вошла Мэгги.

— Ты что наделала? 

Бет не могла ничего ответить, только всхлипывала.

— Где ты вообще взяла ножницы, дурёха? Никогда их больше не трогай, слышишь?

На столе. Они просто лежали на столе и так блестели, что Бет захотелось проверить, как они режут. И режут ли вообще.

Ножницы были холодными и тяжёлыми, но легко отрезали волосы. Вжик, вжик и всё.

— Мне придётся рассказать Аннетт, — поморщилась Мэгги. — Ладно, не реви, плакса. Что сделано, то сделано. 

— Я больше не буду брать ножницы, — прошептала Бет. — Ни за что. Никогда! Теперь я некрасивая.

— Ты из-за этого плачешь? 

Бет не ответила, только шмыгнула носом. Мэгги нахмурилась:

— Ты очень красивая, дурёха. Ну-ка, дай их мне!

Ножницы лежали на ковре среди откромсанных светлых прядей. Бет подняла их осторожно, словно ядовитую змею, и протянула сестре.

Ничуть не колеблясь, Мэгги щёлкнула ножницами, и темные волосы посыпались на ковёр, падая поверх белокурых.

— Ну что, я некрасивая?

— Ты очень красивая, — прошептала Бэт и вытерла нос кулаком. — Самая красивая на свете. 

И это была чистая правда.

— В следующий раз я сама тебя постригу, хорошо, Мэгс? Когда вырасту и мне можно будет брать ножницы?

Мэгги кивнула.

После этого Бэт стригла сестру двенадцать лет подряд, и они неплохо экономили на парикмахере. 

Она никому не рассказывала об этом раньше — зачем? Да и кого это заинтересовало бы? Разве что психотерапевта, но к нему ходила Мэгги, потерявшая мать, а у Бет всегда всё было хорошо. В пятнадцать она купила парикмахерские ножницы, чтобы стричь ровнее.

Дэрил стал первым, кто узнал об этой истории. Бет ждала чего угодно — насмешки, равнодушия, но только не понимающего взгляда из-под опущенных ресниц.

— У Мэгс крутая стрижка. Всегда была. Ну, в смысле, и на ферме, и потом. Я думал, ей Гленн волосы кромсает — ну не Хершель же, в самом деле? 

Он говорил об этом в той самой хижине, которую они потом вместе спалили дотла. Вокруг бродили ходячие, они были там вдвоём, вдвоём против этого грёбаного нового мира, и обсуждали стрижку Мэгги.

— Хочешь — можешь и меня постричь, — сказал тогда Дэрил. — Только чтоб я на пидора не был похож, без всяких прибамбасов?

— Постригу, — пообещала Бет. — Как только найду ножницы. Дождёшься?

— Дождусь. Никого близко к башке своей не подпущу, пока не найдёшь. 

Бет улыбнулась. Мэгги говорила точно так же. Разве что всё-таки называла башку головой.

— Обещание?

— Может, мне тебя ещё за мизинец подержать? — буркнул Дэрил.

— Не надо. Я и так тебе верю. 

Каждый день, проведенный в больнице, Бет не переставала надеяться, знала: за ней придут. Мэгги, Дэрил, чудом выживший Рик... И, как оказалось, была права. Еще чуть-чуть, и они заберут ее домой, потому что дом — это не крыша и стены, дом — это семья, c которой она вот-вот встретится. Нужно только потерпеть, теперь уже совсем недолго.

В тот миг, когда ножницы будто сами скользнули ей в руку, Бет почувствовала — это знак. Она могла остаться здесь навечно, выполнять прихоти психованной Дон, но вот только кто пострижет Мэгги, чтобы та, глядя в зеркало, видела веселую Маргарет Грин, лучшую сестру на свете, а не угрюмую обросшую женщину, вслед за матерью потерявшую всю семью? Кто пострижет Дэрила так, чтобы было видно: об этом парне (пусть он ей и в отцы годился) есть кому позаботиться?

Она всё-таки станет свободной, несмотря ни на что — потому что есть те, к кому ей нужно вернуться.

Кольца у ножниц казались странно холодными, но Бет предпочла об этом не думать.


End file.
